


How to Hold Your Breath

by Greenhand



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Lifeguards, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhand/pseuds/Greenhand
Summary: Oz is in need of a summer job before he goes back to Spooky High. But lifeguarding isn't an easy job. His partner, the Coven's head witch. The ever-anxious Oz hopes he's up to the task, ready to make a move when the time is right. Oh, and also save people from drowning, too.





	1. Chapter 1

Summer. What was Oz supposed to do in the summer? Finals had blown by, just like that, and his senior year would be upon him in just three months. What was he to do until then? He was on the ropes about summer… sure, he had no classes during that whole time, but there was too much pressure to go out and have fun.

He remembered his friends and how they spent their last summers… Last year, Vicky served as a Monster Scout, Amira’s folks took her on a vacation to somewhere warm and fancy, while Brian took embarked on a roadtrip touring the country with his family. And what did Oz do? Sat inside, played video games, and stayed out of the sunlight. His friends never let it down… and Oz wasn’t keen on having that happen again.

But that’s just the thing… Oz didn’t have the cash to go do all these amazing summerly activities. And he couldn’t just follow his friends around all summer, either. That’d just be sad.

That’s why he let Amira talk him into this lifeguard job. The pay seemed fine and the standards were surprisingly low… Coach would even be his boss. That didn’t stop Oz from being nervous as all hell. No amount of Baywatch episodes could prepare him for this.

Oz arrived at Monstropolis Waterfront fifteen minutes before noon. His shift was about to start. Already, he was starting to sweat. Not from anxiety, no… just the ever-pervasive heat of the sun, bearing down on his black form. His body just got hot so quickly… it’s a good thing there were umbrellas everywhere.

“Oz!”

Now, there was a familiar voice! There, just by the entrance of the beach, was Brian waving to him. He wore the same pair of shorts Oz did… red, with a white cross on the sides. “Hey, man. You join the lifeguards, too? Cool.”

“Yeah… Amira talked me into it. Is Vicky here, too?”

“Yup. She’s changing up with Amira.”

“So… how does this work?” Oz asked.

“Alright, see those tall chairs?” Brian pointed out. Not even a hundred yards away, there was a tall, white structure, shaded by a wide umbrella. “Those are the watchpoints. There are three of them along this stretch of beach. You basically sit in them all day, and if you see someone drowning, grab the ring thingy and go after ‘em. Easy.”

“You mean the life preservers?”

“Yeah.” Brian answered. His attention was caught by something behind Oz. “Ah, there they are.”

“Hey, Oz!” Amira cheered. “Glad you could make it!”

It’s a good thing Oz was wearing sunglasses, too. If they knew he was staring at them for as long as he did, they probably would’ve slapped him. Vicky, alongside Amira, wore tight one-piece swimsuits, the same shade of red as his own trunks. They certainly showed a lot of leg… was it getting hotter here?

“O-oh! Hey!” Oz stammered. “G-good to see you two again.”

“Yeah, sorry we can’t stay and chat though.” Vicky sighed. “My partner’s waiting out by our watchpoint.”

“Well, get going.” Brian said. “You don’t wanna keep Scott waiting.”

“W-wait,  _ Scott’s _ a lifeguard, too?” Oz asked.

“I know, right?” Vicky grinned with a wink. “Talk to you three later!” She added, as she started to jog down the sand to another watchpoint.

“She’s so lucky.” Amira smiled.

“So… what about your partners?” Oz wondered. “Are they coming soon?”

“Brian’s my partner.” Amira answered. “We’ll be sitting in the same watchpoint together!”

“All summer.” Brian added.

“Really? All summer long?” Oz questioned. “You don’t… switch partners at any point?”

“No, partners are kinda permanent.” The djinn replied. “Although, if it’s a problem, you could bring it up with Coach.”

“Oh…” Oz sighed. “Hey, wait… What about  _ my _ partner?”

“What  _ about _ your partner?” Brian asked.

“I-If I’m gonna be sitting next to them all summer, I’d prefer to know who they are.” Oz remarked. “Don’t you two know?”

“Nope.” Amira replied. “Coach mentioned a sixth lifeguard, but I haven’t seen them yet.”

“Don’t look at me.” The zombie shrugged. “I haven’t met ‘em, either.”

“Well… that’s great.” Oz quietly muttered.

“Oh, come on, Brian! Our shift’s starting.” Amira reminded, nudging him in the arm as she took off in the opposite direction.

“See ya round, man. Don’t drown on your first day.” Brian laughed, patting Oz on the back and following after her.

Oz gulped. Today was already off to an uncertain start. The watchpoint nearest to him was still empty. He anxiously wandered over to it, and ascended the ladder. The seats of the watchpoint were just like foldable chairs… but adjusted not to collapse at this height. It also helped to have an umbrella between the two seats, and low enough to keep the sun out of one’s eyes.

High places weren’t a major phobia for Oz… but he could feel a sort of pressure from this seat. Everyone below could be staring at him… there was nowhere for him to hide He felt a little exposed. No… he wasn’t supposed to hide. He was a lifeguard now. He had to be able to see the water from here… able to rush in at a moment’s notice when someone’s life is on the line. Now the responsibility was starting to weigh on him.

He shook his head, reminding himself to relax. It was just day one… the odds of him having to rescue someone were slim… besides, the other guys could handle it, too.

“Sorry I’m late.”

Oz didn’t even notice someone was climbing the ladder until he heard that voice. Wait… it was familiar somehow…

And that’s when he saw her. Pale features, a beauty mark under her green eyes, dark violet lipstick, raven black hair, and… the curviest figure Oz had ever seen, squeezed in a tight red one-piece.

Oz had  _ definitely _ seen her before. She went to Spooky High! She was one of the witches of the Coven!

“Oh. Well, aren’t you a familiar face.” She mused, recognizing him in return.

“H-hi.” Oz greeted. His face flushed into a red hue… he never realized how nice she looked up close. He tried not to stare, keeping his gaze hidden behind his sunglasses. “Uh, I-I don’t think we’ve actually introduced each other, have we?”

“Now that I think of it, no.” The witch remarked, taking her seat beside him. “Ozwald, right?”

“Y-yeah.” He replied.

“Of course.” She nodded. “I’m Joy.”

Joy… hearing that made Oz feel a little lighter. “So… what about the other two?” He asked.

“You mean Faith and Hope? They’re volunteering at Lil’ Warlock’s Summer Camp as counselors.” Joy answered. “I decided to stay here, though. Being a lifeguard will certainly keep me occupied.”

“I see.”

Oz just couldn’t help himself… Joy just looked so fine. He could only stare for so long, his sunglasses wouldn’t hide his gaze forever. His cheeks never felt so hot. Though if asked, he’d blame the weather.

But his decency came back to him, and his averted his eyes from her. Instead, he scanned the beach…. It was still noon, so there were plenty of visitors. Kids, teens, adults… and a fuckton of umbrellas.

Oz noticed a pair of binoculars hanging from the seat. He picked them up, and decided to look through them. The distance on them was superb… he could even see the other two watchpoints clearly.

Brian and Amira seemed to be having fun. They were old friends, even though they sometimes get competitive with each other. Vicky way in the opposite direction, sat beside Scott. Oz wondered if  _ that _ was the real reason she joined. Judging how Vicky sat on the werewolf’s lap, Oz pretty much confirmed his answer.

He let out a quiet sigh, and looked back over the sand. He was a little tense, what with it being his first day.

“You seem nervous.” Joy noted.

“Hmm? Y-yeah. I’ve never had a job like this before.” Oz answered.

“I can tell.”

“Uh… is this your first time, too?” He asked.

“No. This would make my second year as a lifeguard.”

“R-really?” Oz mused. But she was so pale… if he didn’t know any better, he would’ve guessed she was a vampire. She should at least have some semblance of a tan. No, he couldn’t bring that up… it’d be rude, wouldn’t it?

“Indeed. So technically, I outrank you.” She mentioned.

“Outrank?”

“Nevermind. Don’t worry about it.” Joy waved.

Oz decided to let it go… if it were up to him, he’d probably talk her ear off. He didn’t want to come off as annoying or nosy. Especially not on his first day. He decided to play it safe and stay quiet for the moment.

Oz was certainly a nervous guy… he had his tics. Often, he’d check his watch for the time, but he left it at home today. Without it, the minutes and hours kinda blended together… not a good feeling for a high-school student with a schedule, but he didn’t have anywhere else to be. Normally, he’d kill time by scrolling through his phone or playing some music, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. If someone needed help out in the water, he couldn’t afford to be distracted. Those weren’t ironclad rules of the lifeguards, but Oz was never keen on taking risks.

How long has it been now? An hour? Two? Three? His shift only covered six hours of the day, but it felt like forever when Oz was on edge. It wasn’t easy, sitting up high in a wooden seat in the summer sun, looking over a crowd of monsters, responsible for their safety… and not to mention sitting next to Joy the whole time.

Oz glanced through the binoculars once more. He looked back over to Vicky and Brian… well, just Brian up at the seat. Vicky was busy pulling a toddler out of knee-deep water. At least those two seemed to be handling things just fine.

The longer he sat up here, the more he got used to it.. The shade and the sea breeze helped with the heat… and with so many beach goers, there was no shortage of monsters to watch… not in a creepy way, of course.

Oh. And a mother was screaming about her kid.

“AHH! SOMEONE HELP!”

Oh! A mother was screaming about her kid! Oz quickly grabbed the binoculars, and peered out to the waves. It took a while, but he saw a little gargoyle struggling to stay above the water. Seeing that the kid was literally a rock, it was no wonder. No second thought, and Oz dropped from the tower, dashed across the sand and into the water, life preserver in hand. He wasn’t even thinking about it. It was more internal panic than anything. He can’t let someone drown on his first day!

He plunged into the water, hurrying towards the distressed monster. Soon enough, Oz reached the gargoyle toddler, tossed the life preserver around him, and began swimming back. Oz dragged him back to the shore, already out for breath from his first rescue.

“Here… ahh… here you are…!” Oz panted. “Now  _ please _ be more careful, kiddo?” The boy looked disappointed to say the least.

“You weren’t supposed to save me. My mom was!”

… Huh? The older woman walked over to Oz, taking her son in her arms.

“Thank you, sonny!” she thanked. “Gary, I told you I couldn’t play Lifeguard with you. That’s what the actual lifeguards are for.”

“Oh, i-it’s no problem.” Oz remarked. “Just… please be more careful.”

“Okay…” the child groaned before the pair walked off. Oz returned to the tower, climbing back up to the seat. That was his first real life saved… so why did he already feel so exhausted? Was it because the kid was a rock heavier than he likely was? Maybe. Was it just being this far out of his comfort zone? Also maybe.

“I’m impressed.” Joy began. “I hadn’t even spotted the boy and you were already on your way.”

“Huh? Oh… I-I guess it was just a spur or the moment thing.” Oz replied. “I-I didn’t want to screw up my very first rescue.”

“You did fine. I think you’ll be well suited for this job.”

After that little exciting moment, Oz was able to take it easy… he had earned a chance to relax a little. Before he knew it, the shadows were growing long, and closing time was upon them.

“Well, I suppose this is it for today.” Joy remarked, shielding her eyes from the sunset.

“Really? Our shift’s over?”

“Yes.” Joy remarked. “Well, you seem like you have a good handle on this job.”

“Y-yeah. I-I look forward to working with you.”

Joy said nothing, but just descended the ladder. Oz gulped. Did he say something wrong? Did he blow it? He probably made a bad first impression. He waited for Joy to get a headstart before he started to make his way back to the beach’s entrance.

He already found Vicky and Brian waiting there, chatting some more.

“Oh, hey Oz.” Vicky waved. “How was your first day as a lifeguard?”

“It was… alright.” He answered.

“Hey, was that hottie that walked by your partner?” Brian asked. “You lucky dog, you!”

“Brian! That was Joy!” Vicky said through her teeth.

“... Who?”

“Joy Johnson-Junpei! She’s in our homeroom!”

“I have  _ no _ idea what your talking about.”

“Ugh… the leader of the Coven?” She groaned.

“Ohhhh! I thought I recognized her a little.”

“Uh, y-yeah.” Oz added. “She’s my, uh… partner.”

“Hey, Oz… wanna trade?” Brian whispered, only to earn a harsh elbow and a stink-eye from Vicky.

“Brian! Have some decency!” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” The zombie groaned. “She has a boyfriend.”

“Wh-what?” Oz stammered. “Uh, I mean… oh, really? Wh-who?”

“Wait, really?” Vicky asked, equally surprised.

“It’s Liam, right? Didn’t they have a thing goin’ on?” Brian mused.

“But… I thought he said they broke up.” Vicky pondered.

“Ah, you know how he gets embarrassed about his Coven phase. He probably lied to save face.” Brian shrugged.

“I… uh… gotta go.” Oz quietly said, turning his back and leaving without so much as a proper goodbye. He just had a bit on his mind… but the summer was only just starting.


	2. Chapter 2

Back here again. It hasn’t even been an entire week, and yet Oz could imagine this routine playing over and over… it was just like school, in a way. At least he got weekends off.

Ride to the beach, change into the uniform, climb the chair… that would be his afternoon for the next three months. Well, him and the other lifeguards, too.

Oz ascended the ladder, and by surprise, Joy had already arrived.

“H-hey.” He greeted, taking his seat beside her.

“Good afternoon.” Joy replied.

Shit. He was running out of things to say. Small talk was hard.

“I, uh… I-I heard it was supposed to be nice all week.” Oz continued. Resorting to the weather? How lame can you get?

“But of course.” She remarked. “It’s summer.”

“Y-yeah…”

Oof… Oz really wasn’t the sparkling conversationalist. Maybe it’d be best if he just shut up and kept his eyes on the beach. Lucky for him, there didn’t seem to be anyone in need of help. And if there were, they weren’t in his area. Still, he couldn’t be too careful. Any of those monsters not paying attention could get caught in the riptide.

After a few once-overs of the beach, Oz snuck a look back at Joy. The red swimsuit on her looked so striking. The sun’s heat wasn’t the only thing making him sweat. But what Brian said the other day just kept gnawing at him. She was… taken, right?

After a while of scanning, both spotted a trio of mummies relaxing in the sun. Putting on each other’s sunscreen… eating ice cream as it melted onto their bodies… Oh boy…! No! Bad Oz! No ogling the hotties! Just focus before Joy notices!

“Ozwald, why were you staring at those girls just now?”

Aww fuck!

“J-Just… to see if they needed rescuing, is all…”

Good job, Oz. Clearly rolled a Nat 20 on your deception check.

“I see…” Joy coughed. “Sorry for prying… I just thought…”

“Th-thought what?”

“Never mind. It’s none of my business,” Joy answered as she went back to scanning the beach.

“AHH! SOMEONE HELP!” cawed a voice from the beach. There was a Weregull jumping and pointing at another Weregull, having been washed ashore, seemingly unconscious.

“I got this one!” Joy announced as she made her way down. Oz just kept watching from the watchpoint, following Joy’s trail with the binoculars. She said she had this, but Oz still kept his guard up in case things got sticky.

“Is everything okay?”

“No! My friend’s, like, conked out! I think he swallowed too much water!” the first Weregull squaked.

“Give him room!” the witch demanded as she got his friend to a drier part of land, laying him on his back before pumping his chest in an attempt to get the water out of his lungs…

That’s when Oz noticed something was off. Did that second weregull just… wink? Unconscious monsters can’t  _ wink _ ! It wasn’t until Joy went for the beak that Oz’s suspicions were confirmed.

Joy yelped in surprise as the monster she was in the middle of resuscitating grabbed her hips.

“I was hoping you’d come my way, hot stuff,” he snickered, and his friend chortled in suit. Joy just groaned to herself. You’d think Weregulls wouldn’t be as dickish as normal seagulls, but you’d be wrong.

“What are you, twelve!? What if someone actually needed my help!?”

“Yeah, well,  _ nobody _ did… You should, like, be thanking us!”

“Because we, like, helped you do your fucking job. So, like, now you owe us…!”

Joy was rightfully peeved. She breathed a deep sigh. “I did  _ not _ defeat Season Four’s Big Bad for  _ this.” _ She groaned. Her hand crackled with a sickly green energy, and with a snap of her fingers, the two birdmen found themselves surrounded with that same green light. The pair were later revealed to have been fused at the hip, looking like Siamese twins, a green cloud looming over them.

“Like… the fuck?!”

“Not to worry. This should make the two of you  _ extra _ buoyant.” Joy laughed, walking back to the watchpoint. “So now you don’t have to worry about drowning.”

Oz could only hear angered squawking as the two… er,  _ singular _ weregull stormed off. Joy climbed back up the ladder, thoroughly peeved.

“Wh-what was that about?” Oz asked.

“Oh, just some smartasses who thought CPR was the best way to get some action…”

“N-no way! Did they really?!”

“It wasn’t the first time. Creeps like that pop up every year.”

“I’m sorry… I can’t imagine how frustrating that can be.”

“Well, I  _ am _ a witch after all. You saw what happens when someone tries messing around with me.”

“Heh… y-yeah.”

The rest of their shift was relatively uneventful. Any other rescues made were made by either Amira, Scott, Vicky, or Brian, too far for either him or Joy to reach.

They didn’t converse much. Oz just wasn’t too talkative to begin with, and Joy wasn’t all that extroverted either. But still… Oz kinda wished she was. Maybe if she was outgoing, he’d have an excuse to converse without initiating it. He really didn’t have it in him for idle, unnecessary chatter. 

He wasn’t quite used to this job yet. One minute, he was bored out of his mind, and at the drop of the hat, face the crushing pressure of saving someone’s life. It wasn’t easy… just another addition to the list of things that scared him. Along with spiders, heights, Vera, the possibility of his friends secretly hating him, and spiders (again). Oh, and while we’re at it, the risk of drowning, too. Looking out over the waves, he felt a bit in his stomach. Sure, he was the one tasked with helping swimmers, but who helps the lifeguards when  _ they _ need help? Lifegaurdgaurds?

One wrong move and he could be caught in the riptide, too. It would only take a second before he got caught under the surface, clawing for air as his lungs filled with cold seawater… a terrible way to go.

“Are you alright?” Joy asked, snapping him out of his daze. “You’ve been doing that a lot lately.”

Oz exhaled… he didn’t even realize he was holding his breath subconsciously. “Huh?” He coughed. “Oh, s-sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I was just… wondering why you keep doing that.”

Oz sheepishly chuckled, and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn’t tell her that he was just scared of the ocean… that’s not something you want to hear from a lifeguard. “Oh, j-just some hiccups.” He fibbed.

“Well, if you’re trying to hold your breath, you’re not very good at it.” Joy remarked. “You’re fidgeting too much.”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“If you want to last longer, you have to stay still.” She began. “Struggling isn’t going to help, so just try to keep calm.”

“I see.” Oz murmured. Well, if he actually had hiccups, it’d be helpful to know. But it's not bad advice, either. Relax and keep calm… that was something Oz could greatly appreciate.

The day rolled by, and the beachgoers thinned out. Another day over with.


	3. Chapter 3

It was pleasant weather. Even for Oz, it wasn’t too hot. The sea breeze was coming in strong today, and the umbrella was hardly needed. The smell of saltwater was on the wind. Oh, and the mermaids were everywhere.

“Is it just me, or is there a lot of merfolk on the beach today?” Oz pondered.

“No, you’re right.” Joy mused.

“I wonder why.”

“Hmmm… I might have a theory.”

Well, now Oz was curious. “Uh… what?”

“Well, it’s just a passing thought… but maybe they’ve been coming up to land to avoid something in the water…” Joy began.

“S-something in the water?” Oz stuttered. He looked back over the endless stretch of blue ocean and sky before him. It all seemed normal, but the idea of something down below, scaring even the merfolk? Now  _ that _ was terrifying. “Wh-what kind of something?”

“Oh, don’t let it get to you. It’s just my baseless conjecture.” Joy chuckled.

She was right… there probably wasn’t anything wrong. All it was is just a few more merfolk on the beach. No need to be alarmed…

“Heh… yeah.” Oz sheepishly laughed back.

Although… there was a bit of a plus to this. At least the mermaids couldn’t drown, and didn’t need to be rescued. This let Oz relax a little… maybe he could just sit back and enjoy the weather for a few hours.

He adjusted his sunglasses, and leaned back with a deep breath. He was feeling lucky today… a quick peek at Joy wouldn’t hurt.

She looked mighty fine, as always. But, the more he stared, the worse Oz felt about it. It didn’t feel right after that run-in with the weregulls, so Oz should probably reel back his… thirst.

“Oooh… what do we have here?” The witch mused quietly.

Oz’s heart skipped a beat. Had she caught him in the act?! Wait, no… her attention was somewhere else, as she peered through her binoculars down at the shore.

He subtly glanced down to where her gaze lead, towards a particularly handsome merman… with his abs glistening with oil in the summer sun.

Oz pretended not to notice any of this… but it did give him plenty to think about. Does Joy likes skinny guys, or just pretty boys? Did that mean there’s a chance she’d like  _ him _ ? 

“Hey, Ozwald.”

In that case, that explains why she likes Liam so much. Shit, that’s right! She’s with Liam! It’s hopeless!

“Ozwald?”

But then why would she be staring at that guy? Maybe Liam isn’t satisfiying her—

“Oz!”

“Ah! I-I’m sorry!” Oz yelped, startled as Joy set her hand on his shoulder briefly.

“Weren’t you listening? I said I was going down to the snack bar. Did you want anything?” Joy asked.

“Uh… y-yeah.” Oz said, reaching for his backpack slung over the watchpoint chair. He fished a few bills from one of the zippers. “Just a drink is fine… any kind.”

Joy just took the money and climbed down the ladder, leaving Oz alone again… It felt odd, sitting up here all by himself. Well, he might as well scan the beach again while Joy was away.

Nope… just merfolk. Merfolk didn’t need lifeguards. He half expected Miranda to be somewhere down there… but she wouldn’t mingle with such commoners. Still, he kept to his binoculars, just in case one of them started choking on sand or something… couldn’t be too careful. His sightseeing was cut short by Joy climbing back up the ladder… Oz had to be quick before he got an eyeful of cleavage…

“They only had two flavors, so I got one of each.” Joy sighed, seating herself. “Cherry or Banana?”

What kind of nutjob makes banana flavored soda? “Uh… cherry, please.” He answered.

“Your loss.” Joy smiled, passing him his beverage.

Oz felt some words get caught in his throat. Things he wanted to ask… things not even cherry soda could distract him from. He didn’t know why he was suddenly thinking  _ now _ was a good time.

“H-hey, Joy?” He began, immediately regretting opening his mouth.

“Yes?”

Oh crap. What should he say? Why did he have to start talking?! Quick, think of something else!

“Uh… w-well… people calling me ‘Ozwald’ kinda feels weird.” He began, thinking on his feet. “Could you just call me Oz?”

“Oh, of course. Apologies.” Joy answered.

“Don’t worry about it.” Oz sighed, although he was more relieved about saving face.

But something didn’t sit right with Oz… at this rate, he’s never going to find out if Joy’s single or not. He just wasn’t bold enough to ask. Maybe he should give it a rest. His chances were slim anyway…


	4. Chapter 4

The sky was grey and cloudy… hardly ideal summer weather. It was just cold and windy… the beach would’ve been closed today… if it weren’t for the vampires. With grey clouds stretching across the sky, this was the one day vampires could go to the beach without burning up.

Oz sat atop the watchpoint, wearing sweatpants over his trunks and a towel over his shoulders. He only shivered a little as the chilly ocean air blew in.

Joy only wore a thick hoodie over the usual swimsuit… and seemed just as uncomfortable.

Oz was starting to wish he could sit at Scott or Amira’s watchpoint today… he’d bet the two of them would nice and warm.

Although… something seemed odd at the beach front. Hardly anyone was swimming. All the vampires kept to the sand. This may be their only day to visit the beach, but no lunatic would swim in water  _ that _ cold. All except for one vampire in the water.

“Is that… Liam?” Oz asked. “What’s he doing out there?”

“I don’t know…” Joy answered, also looking through her binoculars. Sure enough, that was Liam de Lioncourt, just lying down on his back in the water. He looked fine… for now.

“Anyone want hot chocolate?” Vicky called, getting Joy’s and Oz’s attention. Oz looked down from the ladder, seeing his friend holding two warm mugs in her hands.

“Uhh…” Oz began as Joy began to look out again. “Sure thing…!” he answered, climbing down.

“I figured due to it being colder, you’d use something to warm you guys up,” Vicky said, giving Oz a mug.

“Thanks, Vicky. You’re a lifesaver” Oz said, eagerly taking one and just reveling in it’s warmth. “Are things just as boring over there?”

“Not so much boring… just uneventful,” Vicky answered, both taking a sip as something caught Oz’s eye. Joy jumped down from her post and was rushing to the water. Oh no…!

The vampires on the beach parted ways as the witch made her way to the frigid water. After a tense moment, she swam back, dragging a purple vampire in tow. Oz and Vicky hurried over, the sound of Liam hacking up water becoming clearer as they got closer.

“What were you thinking?!” Joy asked as she set Liam down.

The vampire only coughed some more before answering. “Swimming when nobody else is…”

“Wow, you’re such a trendsetter…” Vicky answered almost sarcastically as she and Oz approached them. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Liam sighed, coughing some more. “The only thing wounded is my pride.”

“You… you don’t need mouth-to-mouth, right?” Oz asked, almost worried.

“If he can talk, he’ll be fine.” Joy remarked. Oz just breathed a huge sigh of relief in response. Oh, not just because Liam was going to be okay, but he also didn’t have to watch Joy and Liam…  _ kiss! _

“Come on, Oz, let’s leave these lovebirds alone…” Vicky suggested as she began to lead Oz back to his post when Joy cleared her throat.

“Lovebirds?”

“ _ Us? _ ” Liam asked.

Oz felt his throat knot up and his face start burning. “S-sorry! W-we were under the impression you two w-were…” He stopped as Liam and Joy began chuckling. “What’s so funny?”

“We haven’t dated in three years.” Liam remarked.

“Not since his last appearance on our show,” Joy added.

All Oz could say to that was, “Oh.” Well, he certainly felt like a bit of a fool. “Uh… I’m gonna just head back to the watchpoint now.” He nervously shuffled away from the group, cheeks still red.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Joy rejoined Oz on the podium, a fresh cup of hot cocoa waiting for her.

“Are you alright?” Joy asked. “You seem a little tense.”

“O-oh, it’s nothing.” Oz fibbed. “J-just cold is all.”

“Were you worried about me and Liam…?” Joy asked.

“N-not worried.” Oz said. “I just thought you two were dating… I didn’t mean to assume.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” She waved. “It’s not like you did anything wrong.”

“Yeah… I guess you’re right.” Oz chuckled, glad that was out of the way. But that didn’t make him less nervous around her. No… it just made him  _ more  _ nervous. Now there were actually stakes to impress her.

“So… did you mention a show?” Oz continued.

“Well, yeah. Faith, Hope, and I are a part of this reality program where we try to balance high school and saving the world.” Joy answered. Now that she mentioned it, that did sound familiar to Oz. At least, he did recall her bringing it up a bunch of times before.

“Wow…” Oz replied. “That’s got to be pretty taxing.”

“Partially.” Joy said. “Juggling between grades, social life, Big Bads, Big Bad’s minions, Dmitri…”

“And it’s just the three of you?”

“Well, no. Sometimes we get a little help. Liam, for example. He joined us for a short while.”

“And what was that about Dmitri?”

“It’s… very complicated. We were never  _ together _ , but…” Joy began before trailing off with a hurt look in her eyes.

“I-I get it. Sorry.” Oz answered.

Oz decided to stay quiet for a moment… he didn’t want to pry any further. Although, he did make a mental note to find some Coven DVDs, if such things exist.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t just hot today, it was muggy, too. No amount of shade, sea breeze, or cold drinks could stop the air from feeling like hot soup. 

Oz was already at the sun’s mercy, but now it was just unbearable. If he wasn’t careful, his sandals would’ve melted on the parking lot’s tarmac. He could see it on Joy’s face, too. She looked just as uncomfortable.

More bad news: To beat the heat, swimming activity increased, too. Oz had never seen this many monsters at the beach before. Maybe someone would get caught in the riptide so Oz could take a quick dip… although he never wished for someone would start drowning before.

Oz only watched as he saw Amira and Vicky corrall a few people back to the shore. Oz wouldn’t last a second in that sunlight… his body would just absorb all the head and fry himself from the inside.

Joy wouldn’t fare that much better. She was a pale girl… she must get sunburns easily. Especially given the fact she kept rubbing sunscreen over herself ever since she got here. But Oz was too busy sweating to ogle.

The shade of their umbrella was the only salvation from this hell. His phobias were already doing their best to keep wiping the sweat off his brow-

“What are  _ those? _ ” He heard Joy ask. Oz just sat up, seeing Joy stare at the little apparitions on his shoulder.

“Uh… my phobias.” Oz answered.

“Your… what? Have those always been there?”

“Yeah… have you really never noticed them?”

Joy paused for a moment. “I’m sorry if this sounds rude, but… I don’t think I fully grasp  _ what _ you are.”

“Come again?” Oz asked.

“I always assumed you were just a living shadow…” Joy muttered.

“Oh, well… a-actually, I’m the embodiment of fear.” Oz answered.

Joy sat in surprised silence for a moment. “Fear?” She asked, half skeptical, half curious.

“Y-yeah. These little guys are my phobias.” Oz continued. “They just kinda… pop up and do their own thing. Even  _ I _ don’t really know where they come from.”

“I have so many questions...”

“Heh, me too.” Oz chuckled.

Joy just sighed, and returned the smile. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to press anything. Just don’t let Faith find out. She’d never leave you alone.”

“Uh… noted.”

Oz could still feel Joy’s eyes on him, watching his phobias as they crawled around Oz like beetles. One of them even waved at the witch, prompting her to quietly giggle and wave back.

Another of Oz’s phobias urgently pointed out to the water. “We got another sinker!” Oz cried, frantically grabbing a preserver and dropping down to the sand below. Immediately, the hot sand burned underneath his feet, and he was directly in the sun. It felt like he was being cooked alive, but he had to get to the water, for the swimmer’s sake and his own. He gave his whistle a blow, and the crowd in front of him cleared a path.

All he saw was a young woman splashing… way further out than he had ever handled before. Oz mentally faltered, but he dove in anyway. Okay… further deep… but it’s no problem, right?

Oz swam as far as he could before he could reach the woman, having nearly sunk under the waves. He was able to get her on his back so he could get her to shore. However, one problem: she was already going under.

Good news: an oppurtunity to beat his personal record on holding his breath. Bad news: drowning!

Oz took a deep breath and dived under the water in an attempt to get this woman back up. He put the life preserver around her shoulders, but she was struggling too much for him to help her. Oh, and to make matters worse, the riptide was pulling even harder. Fuck…!

Oz was finally able to resurface himself, just as a rogue wave reached them both and carried them to the beach. Oz tumbled under the water, completely disoriented as he clung to the life preserver. Soon, both of them hit the sandbank, drenched and coughing up seawater, and Oz found himself beneath the girl he was trying to save. The water cleared from his eyes...

_ Oh dear _ . Why did she have to be so hot?

She was an angel… no, really. An actual angel, wings, halo, and all.

“Thank you ever so kindly for rescuing me,” she thanked… she even had a Southern Belle accent.  _ Too sultry _ ! She didn’t even try getting off of him, and that didn’t help Oz’s burning cheeks.

“Oh! I-It’s nothing!” Oz stammered, trying to squirm out from underneath her. She was heavier than she looked… maybe because of those huge waterlogged wings. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Sorry for what? You did me a mighty favor.” she added as she finally got off of him, allowing him to stand up.

Joy couldn’t help but giggle at the scene taking place as she kept watch from her tower. “Oh… maybe Hope’s hunch is true…” she mumbled as Oz assisted her to make sure she wasn’t hurt. Sure, he was a lifeguard and, “trained,” in CPR. But he was just the cautious type. After a while, Oz returned to join her.

“Nice work,” Joy remarked. “You looked like you were having fun out there.”

“H-hardly,” Oz sighed, his blush finally dying down. “I-It’s hard to have fun when people’s lives are on the line…”

“True,” Joy answered. “Though you have to admit it’s nice to have a  _ little _ excitement now and then.”

“If that’s what you want to call it…”

Thankfully, Oz didn’t have to go out there again today. The day, as long and as hot as it was, wasn’t eternal.


	6. Chapter 6

June had it’s hot days and cold days. The hot far outnumbered the cold, but today was just right. Just right for couples, families, and apparently a metric fuckton of kids.

Hmm… that's odd. What were so many kids doing there together? Oz and Joy made an extra effort to keep an eye on them.

Oz peered through the binoculars. The children all seemed to be gathered around one central point… this was no random gaggle. Following the group, he found two other familiar faces.

A taller woman, standing among the sea of almost-toddlers, and a shorter one. Both of them trying their damndest to keep even a single kid from running off.

“Wait… is that Faith and Hope?” Joy mused, looking in the same direction.

“Oh, I guess it is.” Oz answered. “What are they doing here?”

“It seems like the Lil’ Warlocks campers is taking a field trip…” Joy mused. “And it looks like they have their hands full.”

“Shame they aren’t closer to Vicky’s watchpoint. She loves kids,” Oz said.

“Why don’t  _ we _ offer them a hand?” Joy offered. Before Oz could answer, Joy blew her whistle in an effort to get her friends’ attention.

The other two witches managed to corral their kids closer to the tower, almost relieved.

“Joy! Thank Ishtar you’re here!” Hope cried. “What are the odds we’d run into you here?”

“Pretty… high, actually,” Joy answered. “I work here, after all, this is the only beach in Monstropolis.”

“Could you do us a solid and help us look over these kids? The Lil’ Warlocks Camp is horrendously understaffed.” Faith asked.

“O-Of course!” Oz answered, finally gaining the attention of the other witches. 

“Oh… I guess you can help, too.” Hope muttered.

“Hope, don’t be so rude. Oz isn’t a bad guy, really.” Joy replied.

“Well, we appreciate the help.” Faith answered.

Joy and Oz climbed down from the watchpoint… now that this crowd of kids was broken up a little more evenly, there really weren’t that many. Just sixteen in total.

“Just make sure they don’t run off.” Joy instructed to Oz. “And if someone in the water needs you, just send the kids over to me.”

“R-right.” Oz nodded. Although, now that he thought about it… he never really worked with kids that much. Asking Oz to look after four kids might’ve been asking a bit too much… but he wasn’t gonna complain, after he saw Faith and Hope trying to wrangle over a dozen on their own.

All he had to do was keep them all from drowning. Easy. Oz only managed to get one look in Joy’s direction. He expected her to be struggling with the same problem, but instead he saw her surrounded by four calm, well-behaved children. Lucky her.

Oz, however, had to deal with the little gorgon and werewolf butting heads.

“Jamie called me an idiot!”

“No I didn’t!

“Yuh-huh!”

“Nuh-uh, stupid!”

“Jamie called me stupid!”

“Shut up!”

“Mister Oz! I wanna go swimming!” The young cactus elemental cried, rocking back and forth on Oz’s shoulders towards the waves.

Oz also felt a little tug at his wrist. “Mista Oz? I’m hungwy.” He looked down to see a cyclops girl, pout on her seven-year-old face.

Oz took a deep breath. This was going to be an eventful day.

The yelling, the crying, the pushing, the pulling… it was all a blur. Oz just sort of went into auto-pilot at some point, after he spent so long trying to minimize the distress. If there was anything he could recall from those last few hours it would’ve been ‘PROTECT CHILD’.

When Oz finally came back to his senses, he awoke to blinding light, sand in his mouth, and Joy leaning over him. He felt so exhausted...

“Are you alright?” the witch asked. “I thought you were having a heat stroke for a second.”

Oz was laying on his back, his head spinning. He propped himself up and shielded his eyes from the sun. “Ugh… what happened?”

“Well, Faith and Hope gathered up all the kids, left to get lunch for everyone, and then you fell over.”

“Oh… I guess I did black out for a second.” Oz muttered as he got to his feet. “Who knew watching over kids could be so tiring?”

“You were doing well, all things considered.” Joy mused. “Come on, our shift’s not over yet.”

“Right…”

The two of them climbed back up the tower and Oz got a chance to rest for a while. The spinning stopped after a few minutes and for a while, things calmed down to where it seemed like the kids were never here to begin with.

“Thank you for helping out.” Joy finally said, after God-knows-how-long. “I know Faith, Hope, and I haven’t been the kindest to you and your friends at school, but I appreciate you lending a hand for them.”

“Oh, it’s no big deal, really.” Oz answered. “They seem like good people.”

“You clearly haven’t been around them long.” Joy laughed. “They may be my best friends, but they’re far from perfect.”

“You know, I totally get that.” Oz chuckled. “But… for everything you three do, I felt that you guys definitely deserved a hand.”

“Thank you.”

“And… I guess they’re kinda cute, too.”

“Pardon?”

Shit. Why did he say that?  _ Why _ did  _ those _ words have to come out of his mouth?!

“Uh, I mean—!” Oz stammered. “I-I didn’t mean that! I mean—! Th-they  _ are _ cute, but I just—!”

“Oz, it’s fine. It’s fine if you just think they’re cute. I’m not worried you’re gonna start dating my friends.”

Poor Oz was as red as a tomato at this point. “D-dating!? No, I didn’t mean to imply—!”

“I know girls aren’t your cup of tea anyway.”

“I… what?” Oz asked.

Joy paused. A sudden expression struck her, as if she had realized something. “Oh… oh.”

“Joy what are you—?”

“I…  _ might _ have been under the assumption you didn’t like girls.” Joy admitted. “Hope just had a hunch I couldn’t help but think she was right.”

Oz might have been flustered before, but now he was confused  _ and _ flustered.

“I-I’m not gay…” He stammered.

“I… er… y-yes. I understand that now.” She awkwardly coughed, averting her gaze and trying to keep her composure. “Terribly sorry.”

“N-no, it’s fine.” Oz clarified. Both remained silent for the remainder of their shift, even though the air had been cleared… for now.

Oz had excused himself a little early, just to give Joy a little space. He met back up with the others by the waterfront’s parking lot.

“Hey Oz.” Vicky waved. “Are you alright? You look kinda tired.”

“You didn’t rescue another swimmer last minute, didja?” Brian asked.

“N-no.”

“Did it have to do with the bus of kids that came earlier?” Amira asked.

“Uh… y-yeah.” Oz answered. “I guess you could say that. Faith and Hope were chaperoning them from their camp.”

“Aww! I wish they came our way…!” Vicky squealed.

“Yeah! Kids are SO much fun!” Scott agreed.

“Heh, yeah…  _ so _ fun.” Oz groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

Oz wasn’t sure how many days he had been a lifeguard… he was too busy counting the days since that little… conversation. It had been just about a week. Sure, they were both lifeguarding it up, but they didn’t talk all that much. Oz couldn’t speak for Joy, but he was still kinda embarrassed. He wanted to make sure she was alright sitting next to a guy (who might very well be into her), in cute swimsuits all summer, you know?

He tried to keep the sneaky glances to a minimum, too. Mostly to reduce the risk of being caught red-handed. Although… today, Joy seemed different.

Her skin was just the faintest bit redder… and she kept herself out of the sunlight as much as possible. Even to the point where she bent her knees to keep her feet under the shade of the umbrella… and she didn’t look comfortable.

“Joy?” Oz asked, finally deciding to break the ice. “Are you alright?”

“Oh… Not entirely.” She sighed. “I haven’t put on any sunscreen today…”

“Really? Are you burning already?”

“I might as well be. I’m as pale as a ghost.” Joy remarked.

“I have extra!” Oz squawked without thinking. “Uh… I mean, you can have some, if you want.”

Joy paused. “Alright…” 

Oz reached for his backpack, and dug around for his bottle of lotion. SPF 666… perfect for vampires, shadow people, and the incredibly pale. He turned back to pass the bottle to her, only to see Joy shimmying the straps of her swimsuit down her arms.

“Wh-what are you doing?” He stammered.

“I hate to admit it, but I’m not very flexible… could you put some on my back for me?”

Oz’s hands were sweating already… as was his forehead… and everything else. Still, he’d be a fool to pass up this opportunity. “O-okay.”

Oz shakily poured some sunscreen onto his hand, and paused before he laid hands on her.

… Her skin felt soft and smooth. Like a newborn baby’s bottom. Now that he thought of it, Oz never quite felt something this smooth… or, really ever touched a girl like this.

No time to drift off! He just focused on the lotion… yeah, that’s all that mattered. He just had to rub the sunblock on Joy’s beautiful bod and then he’d be done! Thankfully, Joy was also applying it to her legs and arms.

Oz was very careful with wear he placed his hands… he made sure to cover Joy’s back and shoulders with enough sunscreen, but was even more cautious not to overextend. He decided to pull away, after the sunscreen had left his hands. “Th-that should be enough.” He muttered, turning away before his face caught fire from his own blush.

Joy adjusted the straps back to her shoulders, and returned to her seat. “Thank you.” She nodded, keeping her own blush out of sight.

Every day, Oz thought it was getting easier to not stare at Joy… but now it was getting difficult again. I mean… she was just so…  _ pretty _ . And single! Wait, no… no, this didn’t feel right. There was still so much grey area, so much uncertain… and that was kinda scary. One wrong move and she might never speak to him again.

No. Nothing was perfect. There was bound to be a little awkwardness here and there, right? It was okay for a relationship to get a little rocky now and then.

“Uhh… seems like a slow day… and it looks like it’s about to rain…” Oz pointed out. Sure enough, he was right. Dark grey clouds were slowly but surely approaching the beach. They just might close down the beach early because of it.

“Yes… it does.” Joy mused.

“If… if they do decide to close early… wanna come to my place?” Oz asked.

Joy didn’t answer right away. Shit. That was too forward!

“How about instead we get a late lunch?” Joy offered in return.

“Y-yeah… that sounds nice.” Oz stammered. He breathed a deep sigh of relief, but he still mentally cursed himself for suggesting something so bold. Although… it  _ did _ seem like a good idea…

Just like Oz predicted, the rain clouds started rolling in, and the beach preemptively closed. Luckily, there were a couple of beachside eateries along. After the waterfront was closed off, and everyone changed out of the uniforms, Oz met up with Joy again outside the facilities. She sported a much more casual look… not the red swimsuit, and not the black leather and lace he usually saw her in, either. A tank top, black of course, and jeans, tattered at the knees. Oz had to admit… it looked good, but he assumed it was because he had only known her wearing two outfits up until how.

The shadow monster himself had brought his own casual wear, khaki shorts and a yellow T-shirt. Nothing he would call  _ stylish _ … but just something comfortable and clean. He triple-checked his pockets… Yup, he still had cash on him. Now he didn’t have to worry about needing to borrow money from Joy. Talk about making a bad impression.

He followed the witch down to one of the pier-side restaurants; the Kraken Barrel. Oz never really thought about stopping by, but now was his chance to see what this place was really like.

And just stepping inside, Oz felt like his comfort zone ended at the entrance. The air smelled like beer and saltwater, and was filled with raucous laughter… it felt like stepping into a pirate’s den. Still, Joy continued on, and Oz didn’t want to stray too far. All of the booths and tables were packed, but the two managed to find some seats at the bar.

“This place seems… lively.” Joy mused.

“If that’s what you wanna call it…” Oz answered.

It didn’t take long before one of the barmaids appeared. “Can I get you lovelies something to drink?” Oz couldn’t quite pin down what kind of monster she was, but that purple hue in her eyes meant she probably wasn’t human.

“I’ll have a shaken martini.” Joy answered, giving the drink menu a cursory glance before handing it to Oz.

“Uh… Just cola for me.”

The waitress got right to work, grabbing a clean glass and filling it with soda from the fountain. At the same time, she quelled any doubts Oz had about her monster-ness. A set of black tentacles lined with dark blue suckers rose up from behind the bar, and deftly started grabbing ingredients from the shelf. These limbs (who Oz quickly realized belonged to the barmaid) started making and shaking Joy’s martini, almost as if by second nature. Now that Oz thought about it… he recalled seeing such a monster on the beach before. Perhaps this was just her dayjob.

It wasn’t even a whole minute by the time she finished, with her tentacle pouring the martini straight from the canister to the glass.

“Do you know what you’d like to order?” She then asked, staring at the two with an eerie smile.

“Uh… we’ll need a moment.” Joy answered.

The… whatever she was slipped further down the bar to serve another customer, giving Oz a moment to see what kind of menu he was dealing with. It all seemed like seafood. Lobster rolls, clam chowder… would that waitress slap him if he said he wanted calamari?

“So? What do you think?” Joy asked.

“I dunno… I’ve never really gotten into seafood.” Oz answered. “I’ll think of something.”

His eyes scanned the menu a second time, but his mind was wandering. Was this… a date? The more he thought about it, the sweatier he got. He’d never been on a date before… was he doing it right?

Oh no. It was getting quiet again. Say something! Break the ice!

“You know, I’ve always kinda wondered…” He began. “If you’re a witch, does that mean you learned all your magic? Or is it something you were innately born with?”

Her eyes lit up, almost like she was excited to share. “I learned it.” Joy answered. “Faith, Hope and I attended Bogshorts Middle School for the Magically Gifted.”

“Really?” Oz asked. “Magic Middle School?”

“That’s right. I was actually High Honors in my grade. Abjurations and Warding was  _ such _ an enriching experience.” She grinned.

“High Honors? That’s so cool!” Oz replied. He couldn’t help but smile back. He hadn’t really seen her so enthusiastic about anything before. And now that he noticed it, she had such a cute smile.

“I’m lucky to be a witch.” Joy mused. “But, I suppose fighting evil and saving the world is the price to pay. It’s worth it.”

“So, what can I get for you sweethearts?” The waitress asked after sneaking up on them.

“Uh! O-oh. J-just a shrimp platter for me.” Oz stammered, his face quickly flaring up after being caught off guard. He averted his eyes to Joy, who also seemed a little flustered.

“Fish ‘n’ Chips, thanks.” The witch answered.

The waitress sent a wink in their direction before heading off to another corner of the bar, leaving them alone again.

“What about you?” Joy asked.

“What… what about me?”

“Uhh… What was school like for you?” Oz just shifted in his seat, mumbling something Joy couldn’t hear. “Hey, if you’d rather not talk about it… it’s fine.”

“No. I mean… it’s only fair I do, right?” Oz asked with a nervous chuckle. “Well… Monster Middle School was pretty nice. I was just a shy kid, but I got decent grades. I wasn’t picked on as much as I used to… probably because I got taller. And the best part? I wasn’t so alone anymore.”

Joy didn’t respond. He was worried he might’ve overshared… he didn’t get too serious, did he? 

“That’s…” Joy began, breaking the silence. “That’s good, that things got better for you.”

Another lengthy pause. Oz tried to think of something to lighten the mood again, but Joy kept talking. “I won’t lie… I’ve had it pretty good. Great parents, good grades, wonderful friends… but I never realized that others weren’t so lucky. Not everyone is happy right from the start, and I learned that the easy way.”

“I-it’s fine, I didn’t mean to make a big deal of it.” Oz quickly answered.

“I suppose what I’m getting at is: that’s the whole reason I joined the Coven. I wanted to help people less fortunate than me, plain and simple.”

“I… I can understand that.” Oz said warmly. “That’s really noble.”

Another smile returned to Joy’s face as she took another drink. A soft, appreciative smile. The waitress passed by them again, using her tentacles to place two plates in front of them. Oz didn’t feel like cutting a heartfelt moment short, but the pangs of hunger couldn’t be denied.

He hesitated to dig in, but after he had a few bites it was hard to stop. Joy ate alongside him, and the conversation fell quiet for a bit. It was hard to talk when you’re hungry.

“So…” Joy began, finishing her meal. “I’m sorry if this is too prying, but…”

Oz froze. The two of them had shared a lot about themselves in such a short time...

“Are you… seeing anyone?”

“M-me?” Oz stammered. “N-no… Do I look like someone who’d be dating anyone?”

“Why not?”

“N-nevermind.” He answered. “Just more middle-school angst, I guess.”

Joy went quiet for a while. Oz didn’t look back at her, only catching a glance at her thoughtful expression. “Well, for what it’s worth…” She began again. “I never got the chance, either.”

“Th-the chance? To date?” Oz asked.

“You could say that.” Joy mused. “It was only a few years ago that I got to know Liam… and Dmitri. But they say there’s a third time for everything.”

“R-right…”

Joy fished some money from her purse, sliding it on the counter to pay for her share of the bill. As she did so… she leaned in close to Oz’s ear. “And for the record… you  _ do _ look nice in those trunks.”

Oz froze for a moment… what did she just say? He turned back to look, only to see her waving as she left. He stayed in place for a moment, still registering what happened. Did she just compliment him? Wait, no… that wasn’t just a passing remark. That was a  _ flirt _ !

Oz pumped his fist as he silently celebrated. He had a  _ chance _ . It might have been something he already had, but he  _ knew _ . After paying for his meal with a generous tip, he left the pier feeling 10 feet tall.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, huge thanks to Vanilla0chinchilla for making this splendid art piece! Check out their blog here!  
https://vanilla0chinchilla.tumblr.com


End file.
